Engaños (serie de One Shots)
by Albionir
Summary: Hyodo Issei es muchas cosas, un pervertido, un abusado, sin dudas la oveja negra de la familia, pero aun así, encontró el "amor" en más de una persona, decidir con quién quedarse ya es cosa de él, Serie de One Shot interconectados.


**Wenas wenas gente aquí les traigo una serie de Ones hots, si sé que ni siquiera e continuado otra más que empecé, pero esta la tenía pensada hacer desde hace mucho, primero que nada tengo que aclarar que aquí no hay nada sobrenatural, asique todo lo mencionado con el DxD del canon es pura coincidencia.**

**Así como los apellidos, como por ejemplo el Lucifer, el Gremory o Phenex, no cambie ninguno porque simplemente era mucho trabajo pensar en un nuevo apellido para todos, además que soy un asco para los nombres.**

**Pero aparte de los nombres hay alguna que otra cosa que no cambie del DxD original, pero repito, es pura coincidencia, nada en este fic tiene que ver con el universo original de DxD, aquí no existen ángeles, demonios, caídos, Dragones, no hay absolutamente nada sobrenatural en este fic.**

**Segundo tengo que aclaras a esas personas que se pasan de listos que ESTO ES UN FANFIC, ¿Qué porque lo digo? Pues siempre hay una que otra persona por ahí (sabes que hablo de ti) que escribe reviews completos y detallados corrigiéndome de cosas que no tienen nada que ver con el canon.**

"**Issei no es tan fuerte" "en la novela ligera decía que las cosas no eran así" "estas equivocado, eso pasaba mucho antes" "en la novela ligera dice que esto era así así y así"**

**Gente ESTO ES UN FANFIC, y la página se llama FANFICTION, aquí nada es canónico, si los escritores escribieran fics que respetaran cada aspecto del canon solo sería una novela ligera, entiendan eso de una vez, nadie visita esta página para leer novelas ligeras escritas por otras personas.**

**Weno espero que les alla quedado claro, podría dedicar todo un capitulo hablando sobre eso, pero no es la idea, nadie viene aquí para leer mis quejas. Y antes de terminar díganme ¿Quién quieren que sea la próxima?**

**Esta es una serie de One Shots que esta interconectadas, por lo que todos los caps tendrás una relación (pero el orden no importa), y cada uno se desarrollara en una línea de tiempo diferente, me gustaría ver apoyo en esta serie, tengo fe que la terminare.**

**La siguiente (por el momento) será Sona, espero poder actualizar pronto, espero que disfruten el cap, nos leemos luego.**

**Post Data: Disculpen todos los errores ortográficos, intento corregirlos como puedo así que por favor no sean tan duros con eso, gracias por su compresión.**

* * *

En un cuarto oscuro se pueden hacer muchas cosas, siempre y cuando esté al alcance de lo posible, una vez un sabio hombre dijo "2 personas hacen más cosas en una habitación que 1000 en un campo de batalla" y menos equivocado no podía estar.

En una habitación poco iluminada podían verse claramente a pesar de la poca luz 2 figuras, ambos en una escena muy comprometedora y excitante, como la más erótica escena de un libro.

Ambas personas estaban compartiendo un profundo beso, él se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama con ella encima, sus hábiles manos se escabullían debajo de su falda masajeando su redondo trasero, ella en cambio se encontraba desabrochando su pantalón.

Se separaron por falta de aire dejando un delgado, pero visible hilo de saliva que aun unía sus labios. Ella paso uno de sus dedos por los labios de él cortando el hilo de saliva y llevándolo a su boca para deleite de él.

De un empujón el termino acostado en la cama, mientras ella rápidamente se despojaba de su brasear y nueva me fue en busca de sus labios.

La excitación de ambos aumentaba al igual que el calor de sus cuerpos. El interrumpió el beso y empezó a lamer su cuello empezando a bajar hasta llegar a su pecho comenzando a lamerlos mientras que con una mano masajeaba el que estaba libre.

Ella suspiraba fuertemente mientras algunos gemidos escapaban de su boca, lentamente sintió como la mano izquierda de él recorría todo su estómago bajando a su entrepierna.

De un rápido pero brusco movimiento el intercambio lugares con ella, quedando ahora el encima, sus caricias aumentaron para placer de ella. Y en un arrebato le arrancó las pocas prendas que aún le quedaban.

Estaba completamente sumisa ante él, no podía negarse a sus caricias y eso le encantaba, como amaba esa parte tan salvaje y violenta de él. Poco o nada le importaba si alguien los descubría en tan comprometedora escena, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Él se levantó levemente para verla, sus ojos se cruzaron, y ella entendió rápidamente el mensaje, se sentó en la cama y procedió a despojarlo de sus pantalones dejando ver su miembro erecto.

Y sin pensarlo un segundo empezó chuparlo sin ningún consentimiento, ahora fue el turno de el de dejarse consentir por las caricias de ella.

Se dejó caer en la cama y puso su mano detrás de la cabeza de ella empujándole para que su miembro quedara completamente dentro de su boca.

El ritmo aumento lentamente y llegar fue inevitable, ella se detuvo para tragar toda su "semilla" pero una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios y nuevamente tomo su miembro colocándolo entre sus generosos pechos.

Su sonrisa aumento al ver la cara de placer de su amante lo que la hizo aumentar el ritmo, y nuevamente el soltó su "semilla" salpicando su cara.

Por un segundo ninguno hizo nada, solo se limitaron a disfrutar de ese pequeño momento, hasta que el la tomo de su cadera de la puso encima de él empezando a frotar sus intimidades, hasta que el momento llego.

El introdujo su miembro entre su vagina haciendo que ambos soltaran un gemido de placer. Sus cederás empezaron a moverme de arriba a abajo de manera sincronizada

El olor a sexo ya invadía por completo la habitación, y los gemidos no se hacían esperar, qué más da que alguien los escuche, después de todo no había nadie en la casa aparte de ellos, o al menos eso pensaban.

Ambos intercambiaron lugares nuevamente, él se acomodaba entre las piernas de ella listo para continuar, hasta que un sonido los interrumpió, era el teléfono de él, que se encontraba en la mesa de noche.

El miraba fijamente de aparato, y hasta parecía querer detener su actividad para contestar, e incluso levanto su mano para intentar tomar el dichoso aparato, pero ella lo detuvo, entrelazo sus dedos con los de él llamando su atención, nuevamente sus ojos su cruzaron.

Ella le miraba con una sonrisa además de un sonrojo marcado en sus mejillas, acarició su cara con su mano libre y a atrajo hacia ella para darle un beso. Eso fue suficiente para hacerlo regresar a su actividad.

Claro que un sentimiento de culpa les invadió. Pero, aun así, ese sentimiento no les impidió continuar con su actividad por quien sabe cuántas horas.

Pero lejos de eso, en otra parte, mas específicamente en un parte podía verse a una chica con una inconfundible cabellera roja sentada en la orilla de una fuente, vestía el uniforme de la academia de Kuo y a su lado, apoyada en la fuente estaba su maleta.

Cualquiera que le viera solo pensaría una cosa, hermosa, y no era para menos pues aparte de un característico pelo rojo tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes.

Solo había un problema, tenía una mirada triste en su cara, en su mano derecha tenía un teléfono que sostenía muy cerca de su oído, del teléfono se escucha el característico tono de espera que suena cuando esperas que alguien conteste, seguido del inconfundible buzón de mensajes.

-¿porque no contestas?, se supone que hoy tendríamos una cita, te estoy esperando en el parque, por favor no tardes-

Colgó su teléfono luego de dejar el mensaje, y permaneció viendo la pantalla por unos segundos antes de que se apagara.

Suspiro cansadamente y guardo su teléfono y continúo esperando, y siguió esperando hasta que el sol se ocultó.

No le quedo de otra que aceptar que su cita no iba a venir, pero aun así podía ir a su casa y podrían pasar la noche juntos, qué más da que no hayan tenido una cita, aun podía pasar tiempo juntos.

Pero por más que tocaba a puerta nadie atendía.

-Ise, ¿éstas hay verdad?-pregunto ella in recibir respuesta-no estoy molesta porque faltaras a nuestra citas, enserio-nuevamente sin respuesta-compre pastel y helado de camino aquí, pensé que podríamos comerlo juntos-levanto la bolsa como si esperara que él la viera, pero nuevamente no recibió respuesta.

Bajo la bolsa resignada, en sus ojos lagrimas empezaban a formarse.

-Ise, ¿estas molesto? ¿Hice algo que no te gustara? Por favor dímelo, necesito saber-

Apretó los puños intentando inútilmente no llorar. Y nuevamente sin recibir respuesta solo se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria.

-Akeno por favor contesta-saco su teléfono y empezó a marcar al número de su mejor amiga, pero igual que con Ise solo fue atendida por el buzón de mensajes.

En un arranque de ira tiro el teléfono al piso rompiéndolo al igual que la bolsa desparramando todo el pastel y el helado por el piso, y empezó a correr, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, no quería ver a nadie, no quería que nadie la viera así, tan indefensa y destrozada.

Dentro de la residencia Hyodo, más específico en la habitación de Issei podía verse claramente a pesar de la oscuridad a Issei y a Akeno envueltos en la misma sábana, ambos acostados en la misma cama donde hace unos momentos habían tenido sexo...otra vez.

Y supongo que para que entiendan las cosas tendré que explicárselas, Rías Gremory, hija menor de la poderosa familia Gremory que es propietaria de miles de industrias al rededor del mundo, es una de las familias más poderosas del mundo a nivel económico y social.

Por eso no era extraño que muchos se acercaran a la hija menor de estos, codiciosos por probar un poco de la riqueza de los Gremory.

Por eso Rías se tuvo que ver en la necesidad de endurecer su corazón, no podía confiar en nadie que dijera que la amara, o que dijera que podía confiar en él/ella o alguien que dijera ser su amiga/o

Solo había un puñado de personas en las que confiaba aparte de sus padres, tan pocas eran esas personas que si tuviera un par de manos mas podría contarlas sim ningún problema.

Por eso nadie entendía como alguien como Hyodo Issei pudo hacer que Rías Gremory callera a sus pies de tal manera.

Hyodo Issei venia de una familia muy humilde, pero ese no era el problema, sino la reputación de Issei, en la academia de Kuo no hay un nombre más sonado que el de Hyodo Issei.

Y no lo digo porque conquistó a una de las reinas de Kuo, la reputación de Hyodo no era para nada buena, tenía el título de pervertido, abusador, criminal, bulling y cientos más, y algunos peores.

Hyodo Issei tiene la mala maña de meterse en problemas a cada rato, y no menores precisamente, tal así que sus acciones le han hecho pasar las noches en una celda más de una vez. Y es que ni los adultos o profesores se salvan de él, si le dices alguno que no le gusta o le molesta ten por seguro que recibirás una paliza.

Cualquiera pensaría que Hyodo Issei sería una persona brillante o por lo menos inteligente al ser recomendado por el director de la academia, que incluso se encargó de su inscripción.

Azazel, uno de los hombres más inteligentes e importantes del mundo actual, padre de grandes inventos como una prótesis robótica que está directamente al cerebro haciendo que sea fácil de manejar como una extremidad más, o sus múltiples investigaciones sobre los viajes interdimensionales.

Pero aparte de científico e inventor, es dueño de las instituciones académicas y universitarias más importantes y prestigiosas del mundo, ingresar en una de sus escuelas era sinónimo de un excelente trabajo bien remunerado, y trabajar en una te garantiza una vida tranquila con todas las comodidades que te puedas imaginar.

Por eso, que alguien tan importante como Azazel se encargue personalmente de tu inscripción, cosa que nunca ha hecho por nadie, era sin dudas cosa de reconocimiento.

Y sí que Issei les dio una sorpresa, seamos sinceros, la actitud delictiva de Isse empezó mucho antes de ingresar a la academia, por esa razón sus padres decidieron dejarlo por su cuenta e irse de vacaciones con el dinero que habían ahorrado.

Issei siempre había sido problemático, quien sabe con cuantas personas de todo tipo y color se abra metido. Pero, había que estar muy loco para hacerle cara a personas como Kokabiel, un peligroso feje de yakusa y líder de una red de crímenes tan grade que va más allá de Japón extendiéndose casi por el mundo entero.

O Raser Phenex, hijo medio de la poderosa familia Phenex, ni siquiera los Lucifer se salvaron de él. La pelea entre Issei y Vali Lucifer, hijo único y heredero de las empresas Lucifer, perteneciente a una de las familias más poderosas del mundo. Tan poderosa que ni los Gremory, los Sitrí, gente peligrosa como Kokabiel, líderes políticos como los apodados Loki o Odin se metían con ellos.

Su imperio empresarial era tal, que ningún país o nación podría comprar ni su más barata propiedad. Por eso Vali al ser el próximo heredero, todo el mundo estaba 24/7 al pendiente de sus acciones.

Y el mundo al enterarse de que se había peleado puño a puño con Hyodo Issei fue una noticia nacional. Todo el mundo esperaba cargos o alguna represión hacia el Hyodo, pero el mismo Vali dijo que no hacía falta, el personalmente se encargaría de él.

Y ahí empezó su "pequeña" rivalidad, bueno asi le dicen, pero la verdad ambo se volvieron buenos amigos, aunque el otro no quiera admitirlo, se admiraban mutuamente.

Hyodo Issei era una oveja negra, o peor que eso; ¿era temido?, si lo era, y mucho, ¿era odiado?, realmente lo era. Pero nada de eso va al tema actual.

Los Gremory no lo querían cerca de su hija, era evidente, nadie lo querrá cerca. Querían su expulsión y estaban preparados para una demanda si no lo expulsaban.

Pero Azazel objeto, por muy poderosa que sea la familia Gremory alguien como Azazel podía quitarle mucho prestigio, le costaría mucho tiempo, pero podía hacerlo, y le dio a entender eso claramente si insistían en la expulsión de Issei.

Rías Gremory por otro lado estaba muy impresionada con Issei, y en parte agradecida de que le diera una paliza a Raser y le amenazara con que no quería verle cerca de la institución.

Pero aun así no le agradaba para nada, no comprendía como alguien como el podía ir por ahí, tan tranquilamente jodiendo la vida al que se le diera la gana sin importarle el resultado. Era irritante, era molesto, no podía creerlo ni entenderlo.

Sentía mucha envidia, podía ir libremente por el mundo, haciendo lo que mejor le parezca, aunque todo el mundo objetara él lo hacía si quería, y el hecho de que parecía estar conforme con el resultado la dejaba estupefacta, su forma de vivir le parecía tan absurda, tan descabellada y bárbara, pero a la vez tan...maravillosa.

Sentía envía, quería una vida como la de él, libre de toda preocupación o responsabilidad, fue eso que lo llevo a intentar acercarse a él, quería comprender de una vez como era; porque a pesar de que ella podía tenerlo todo, no podía tener lo que más quería, libertad.

Pero nunca pensó que quedaría tan cautivada por él, le parecería simplemente maravilloso, la forma en que simplemente hacia las cosas, por estar cerca de él cometió su primer delito.

Nada grave, solamente él la "secuestro" y le dio un paseo por el bajo mundo de Kuo, el experimentar todo eso por primera vez y de golpe la aterro, pero fue una experiencia excitante. Nunca pensó que romper las reglas sería tan emocionante.

Y sin darse cuenta ella ya estaba completamente dominada por él, estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que le ordenara, era como la historia del Joker y Harley Queen, ella era la inocente chica y el lunático que infectó su mente.

Pero su inocencia aún era demasiado grande, tanto que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba justo en frente de sus narices, o no se daba cuenta o no lo aceptaba.

Akeno, su mejor amiga, estaba teniendo relaciones con Issei, y muy seguido, a pesar de que Akeno sabía de los sentimientos de Rías, e incluso Issei lo sabía, tendría que ser muy estúpido para no darse cuenta de lo que era obvio.

Y aun así no les importó, y ambos siguieron manteniendo relaciones, ¿Issei se sentía culpable? un poco, ¿dejaría de tener sexo con Akeno? Obviamente no.

La morena se había convertido en una droga para él, poder probar su cuerpo era simplemente maravilloso, y aunque también se había deleitado con el de Rías, la sensualidad y erotismo de Akeno eran simplemente superiores; claro que Rías era muy sumisa, le daba el completo control, pero no era como Akeno.

Y así es como empezó todo, como una "bonita" y toxica relación, claro que el único que salía ganando era Issei, o al menos en parte.

-¿cuándo le dirás de lo nuestro?-

-entre nosotros no hay nada, solo es sexo y lo sabes-

-que cruel-pego su pecho en su espalda

-no creo que te interese decirle, si no ya se lo hubieras dicho-

-mmmm...creo que en parte tienes razón-

Un largo silencio se hiso presente entre ambos adolescentes, Issei se puso de pie y busco su ropa entre la oscuridad para empezar a vestirse.

-realmente no...¿no te sientes culpable?-ella en cambio permaneció en la cama sosteniendo su pecho con algo de melancolía, ella ya sabía su respuesta, pero quería escuchar que viniera de él, quería escuchar que pensaba y si realmente estaba en lo correcto.

-deje de sentir culpa hace mucho tiempo-dijo poniéndose una camiseta roja, seguidamente se encaminó hacia la puerta, dejando a su amante sola en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Issei caminaba por los pasillos de su casa, hasta que se detuvo en una puerta en especificó, era de color amarillo y tenía un letrero que decía "Asia"

**-[eres un mentiroso, te sientes como la peor de las basuras]-**

Y hay estaba otra vez, esa molesta, pero acertada voz en su cabeza, la escuchaba de vez en cuando, más que todo cuando estaba al borde de la inconciencia por una de sus peleas, pero una que otra vez la escuchaba tan claramente con el agua en cualquier momento del día, se había vuelto tan constante esa voz en su cabeza que cariñosamente la llamo Ddraig.

No quería aceptarlo, pero "Ddraig" tenía razón, en este momento se sentía asquerosamente mal, no importaba cuanto ignorara ese dolor, siempre estaba ahí, y cada vez era más y más pesado.

Saco su teléfono de su bolsillo, e inmediatamente vio varias llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Rias y de otras personas más, sintió un pequeño punzón en el pecho, rápidamente borro todos los mensajes, no quería saber lo que decían, busco entre sus contactos a alguien con quien hablar, necesitaba descargarse con alguien más.

Pero la culpa se volvió mayor al buscar entre sus contactos, nombres como Sona, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Rosseweise, Koneko, y muchos otros simplemente aumentaban la desagradable sensación que sentía.

Con fuerza, lanzo el teléfono lejos, como si le quemara cada segundo que lo sostenía, necesitaba salir y despejar su mente rápido, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera dar un paso más escucho su teléfono sonar, era una llamada entrante.

Estaba en la otra esquina del pasillo, parece que el golpe no fue suficiente para romperlo por completo, avanzo hacia el levantándolo del piso, la pantalla estaba completamente destrozada por la mitad y parpadeaba impidiéndole ver el nombre de la persona que estaba llamando.

Con algo de temor contesto y puso la bocina en su oído.

-¿hola?-

-¿Ise? Al fin contestas, te estuve llamando todo el día-

Ise solo trago en seco, era una de las tantas personas con las que no quería hablar, respiro hondo y suspiro profundamente.

-necesitamos hablar-le dijo a la persona al otro lado del teléfono, y ese fue el momento donde su vida empezó ir cuesta abajo.


End file.
